Blood Red Snow Tears of the Forrgotten Warrior
by Kamikaze5
Summary: You all thought Ren was the one with the bloody past. What if Horohoro had a darker,bloodier past than anyone imagened. His bloody past is coming back to haunt him can the others help before its to late!R&R Please!thanks


**Hello I'm back with another story! I hope you enjoy this one and please reveiw!Um Horohoro doesn't have a sister in this fic!**

**I HAVE BEEN FORGETTING MY DISCLAIMERS SO HERE IT IS FOR ALL MY STORIES!I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!!**

**SUMMARY: You all thought Ren was the one with the dark past! Then you don't know Horohoro's. His past is coming back to haunt him!**

**He stood there looking up at her as she looked down at him thier eyes meet and memories flooded his mind of past sins forrgotten. Hao was standing there lovely the reaction he was getting from the young shaman. Yoh thought Hao was here for him and yelled up "Hao why do have to continue to bother me!" **

**Hao smirked,"Does it always have to be about you? Little brother" he asked. Horohoro was lost in his memories. Horohoro blacked out but Ren caught him before he hit the ground. " Oh well poor boy blacked out. Til another day then" said Hao disappearing.**

**Flashback...**

**"Horohoro-kun looky I caught a fish" said a young blue haired girl about six/seven who was holding a very fat wrigly fish in her hands. "Good job, Kira-chan" said the blue haired boy she had been speaking to as he pat her on her head taking the fish from her."Go a fetch some wood and i'll make fire and we'll eat this lovely fat fish for dinner" he told her smiling as she nodded and ran of into the woods. He got up and went into the cave they lived in. **

**The boy who looked to be about nine/ten began to skin the fish when a chilling scream broke the silence. Horohoro dropped the fish and ran as fast as he could towards the source of the scream. "KIRA" he yelled. **

**"Horo-kun" the girl yelled back as she ran from a wolf who was chasing her. In her arms was a bundle of sticks "Kira drop the stick and run" horo yelled at her as he threw the knife in his hand at the wolf wounding it. Kira had dropped the sticks and was know running towards the cave with Horohoro. **

**The wolf was no longer prusuing them "Are you alright, Kira-chan?" The little girl nodded and Horohoro exploded "What were you thinking? You know where the woves territory is we made an agreement with them remember?" Kira had begun to cry"Goomeenn ssaiii Horohoro-kunnn!" Horohoro sighed at his little friend who had been run out of there village with him. **

**"I wish I had never told Kaa-san that we could see spirits or shown her the ice dagger you made for me then our families wouldn't have run us out of the village" she cried. "That wasn't your fault, silly you didn't know." Horohoro said and added bitterly, "There heartless bastards" Kira had stopped crying and pointed with a smiling face "Horohoro-kun its starting to snow!" she got up and ran to play in the freshly fallen snow. **

**"The knew we would die out here those hateful people" He thought then shivered. "There's no way well survive the winter out here" "Kira"he called. "Hai Horohoro-kun." "Come in you'll get all wet if you stay out". **

**He stood there waiting she didn't look to happy about coming in but obeyed. They ate what little food they had and bunddled around the fire and were soon fast asleep. They next morning they went to the village.**

**End of flashback...**

**Horohoro awoke to something cool being placed apon his forhead.Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Ren placeing a cool cloth on his head, "Mmm, Ren" he moaned. "Baka so your awake" said Ren looking a little more than relived. "What happened"asked Horohoro, "You blacked out when Hao and his lackeys showed up" Ren told him. **

**Yoh walked in "So your awake, Good are you alright?" asked Yoh. "Yeah I'm feeling much better" Horohoro lied his head was still hurting him . "But I am really tried. So can we talk in the morning I really want to get some sleep. If thats cool wth you guys?" "Baka when did you care what we thought?" Laughed Ren as he exited the room followed by Yoh who shut the door. **

**Horohoro sat up in the darkness and was hearing things that he had not heard in years. He heard the screams of those he had slain echoing through his mind. "NO!" "FIGHT WITH MEMONSTER!!" "DEMON""I am not a monster or a demon" he heard his own voice. Horo shook his head clearing his thoughts. **

**"No thats the past andwhats pasted is past.It couldn't be her,could it" he mumbled to himself. Then fell back on to his pillow and fell asleep and dreamt of his past again. **

**He stood at the gate to the village holding little Kira's hand as she hid behind him. He stood proudly in front of the villages and said "We can not survive the winter out there" he pointed to the woods" Can we stay here? please!" He bowed and then stood up when a snowball flew and smacked him across the face knocking him down. **

**Kira bent down next to him "Horohoro-kun". The man who through it yelled "Get out of here you monsters!" and through another snowball at Kira. Cluching the snow in his hands Horohoro let his anger get the better of him and let the power inside of him take over.The Demon in him had awoken.**

**Next chapter we get to see what his anger does I hope you will review. I hope you liked It and...Thank you for reading it.**

**I will continue no matter what cause I like this idea!lol! But reviews would keep me very happy!**

**LATERZ!**

**GothicPrincess**


End file.
